Real Brother Stuff
by GlockenBlume
Summary: AU with Adopted!Dean. 10 year old Dean gets placed with the Winchester family. Mary is thrilled, John is wary, and Sammy is...Sammy.


**Hi guys!**

**I know I've been gone for a while...and I know this isn't the next chapter of A Fall To Darkness. Don't worry! I've not forgotten it! Also can I say thank you to all feedback I'm getting on that! It has more likes, followers, and comments than I've ever ****received...ever. So thank you and I promise not to leave it and you hanging. In fact I plan on working on it tonight. For right now though, this is just an idea that popped into my head that I had to start. Tell me if its worth continuing okay? ...After A Fall to Darkness. **

**Real Brother Stuff**

**Chapter 1**

_Lawrence, __Kansas_

John Winchester felt uneasy as the ten-year old boy stepped through the front door, followed by one woman. How in the world did he let Mary talk him into this? When his wife had brought up the idea of fostering a child, John's mind had went to a doe eyed two-year old—or hell, a _baby_, not an expressionless ten-year old boy who looked like he was plotting to kill all of them.

Mary had immediately fallen for the angry boy though, and despite John's attempt to sway her with say their six-year old Sammy's safety around the boy, Mary won. She was adamant that the boy—Dean McLeay, wouldn't hurt their biological son. Mary had this idea all because apparently Dean had a younger brother of his own once upon a time. He raised the brother due to the extreme neglect from his real parents. Dean's own mother had murdered the brother right in front of Dean when he was only eight years old. Yeah, that didn't make John wary of the boy's sanity _at all_.

Mary was positive though. Told John all these stories of how well Dean had done with other younger foster kids at the _twelve _homes he's been in since being put into the system. "Sam will be good for him John." Mary had assured, "You'll see. Sammy will charm is way in real quick."

That was the thing. John had no doubts about his six-year old adorable factor, but he did have doubts in Dean's temperament factor. He'd been to twelve homes already. Despite Mary's reasoning of how the homes hadn't worked out because of reasons outside Dean's control…John was not convinced.

That's why after breakfast this morning, despite Mary's wishes, John had sent their son over to the Neighborhood park to play with the other kids for the afternoon. He just wanted a good thirty minutes to get a reading on Dean before subjecting his son to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," The black haired woman started off the introductions, "I'm Grace Ladage," she said, "and this…is Dean." She said with a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. John noticed how the ten-year old immediately tensed up at the contact but beyond that remained expressionless.

Mary ever the nurturing soul leaned down more to the boy's level and beamed. "It's nice to finally meet you Dean." She gushed. John caught the quick glare Mary shot over at him and stepped up beside her carefully.

"It is," he drawled good naturedly, "Mary here has been running around like crazy for the past few weeks getting everything ready for you."

"Well we've been looking forward to today too." Grace piped up, "Right Dean?" She asked squeezing the boy's shoulder. John watched a quick grimace sweep across the ten-year olds face and pursed his lips.

_Yeah he's just brimming with excitement. _

When it became clear Dean wasn't going to speak up, Mary clapped her hands together. "Why don't we all go into the living room? I've got tea made up if anyone is interested?"

One minute later and two declines later—they were all settled in the living room. John and Mary on the loveseat, and Dean and Grace on the big couch. No one looked comfortable. John was decidedly _un_comfortable.

"So," Grace spoke up, "I remember little Sam from the last meeting we had. Where might he be?"

Mary sent John yet another quick glare. He still didn't feel bad though, but decided it was best that he answered this one. "Sammy is over at the park right now. I thought it best that we got the introductions out the way without an overactive six year old jumping around." John turned towards Dean. "Don't want to overwhelm you all at once. Sammy can be quite a handful when he wants to be."

Dean didn't even acknowledge him.

"Dean's great with kids." Grace assured with a wide smile. "You were curious about meeting Sam weren't you?"

Still no acknowledgement. John was getting more and more uncomfortable about this whole thing by the second. Even Mary was starting to tense up beside him. She still had a disarming beaming smile on though. John wondered vaguely if her cheeks were starting to ache yet.

Grace just plunged on though undeterred. "All the little kids at the foster home love Dean. They were all crying when they heard he was coming to live here now."

_Finally _Dean made some acknowledgement that he was even aware of the conversation going on around him. John watched as a heavy frown stretched across his face at the mention of the crying children he left behind. He looked to really be grieving them. _Huh. _

"But friends come and go don't they Dean?" Grace asked grabbing Dean's arm gently, "but you'll have new friends now, right?"

John watched as Dean's face changed into an ugly scowl and all at once he ripped his arm out of Grace's hold with a loud grunt, before shooting to his feet violently. John watched as he stomped seven or eight steps away from the adults before slumping down against the wall and curling around himself.

It took all of John's willpower not to turn to his wife with a smug, _"I told you so."_ Instead he stayed in seat and watched this nightmare play out.

Of course, then it got even more interesting.

The back door flew open with a loud crash. "Mrs. Winchester!" A tiny voice yelled frantically, "Mrs. Winchester!"

Mary and John were on their feet at once as Kyle; their next door neighbor's youngest son came crashing in with Sammy stumbling in beside him. Kyle paused in his stride when he noticed the extra adult and cowering Dean, but seemed to get over it real quick.

He brought Sam right up in front of Mary frantically. "Mrs. Winchester! Xavier punched Sammy in the face! I saw it all!" Kyle shoved their son towards Mary. "Look! His nose is leaking blood!"

Sure enough, Sammy's T-shirt had a fair amount of blood along his collar, and the red liquid was beginning to fill up and leak between his fingers.

"Oh Heavens!" Mary gushed before rushing into the kitchen for a cool rag. John sat back down before he pulled Sam up onto his knees where the kid relaxed back against his chest. "Here," Mary said stuffing the wet rag on Sam's noise and pinching tightly.

"Lean forward son," John advised, "don't want it flowing back into your throat and chocking you."

Sammy, surprisingly dry eyed despite the whole experience, did as John asked. After a moment when it looked like the bleeding was stemming John asked. "Why did Xavier punch you Sam?"

"I don't know!" Sam exclaimed a little muffled from the rag over his mouth. "I wasn't teasing him daddy!" John set a stern glance on his son.

"He's telling the truth Mr. Winchester!" Kyle piped up, "We were on the monkey bars just minding our own business, and—"

"And I was telling Kyle about how the new kid was coming today." Sam finished for Kyle. "Xavier must have heard because he came up and said—"

"Xavier said that—" Kyle butted in shifting his eyes nervously before lowering his voice in a tone that was most likely supposed to be secretive but still carried to every ear perfectly, "he said that the new kid was going to kill Sam in his sleep because he was probably a perverted freak."

Gasps were heard around the room—Grace and Mary—but Sam picked the story back up anyway. "I called him a big liar though daddy! I did! I told him what mommy said about how he was going to be cool and play catch with me. Real brother stuff!"

"Xavier still didn't believe Sam though," Kyle continued on, "He said Sam didn't know what he was talking about and that he was just a big baby. He said that Mrs. Winchester was lying!"

"I-I shoved him then daddy…" Sam mumbled sadly, "but he was calling mommy a liar and making fun of the new kid! So I-I shoved him and told him to shut up or I'd make him shut up."

John knew where this was going.

"Xavier just kept laughing though and said Sam would be dead by this weekend for sure. So…so…Sam kicked him..." Kyle paused and gestured towards his crotch area vaguely, "Xavier started crying Mr. Winchester! You shoulda seen it!"

John admittedly kind of wished he _had. _Xavier is a good 100 pounds heavier than Sam thanks to the three year age difference and all the junk food his parents let him consume.

"He punched me then daddy!" Sam finished up, "Right in the nose and then all this b-blood started gushing out! Kyle and the other boys chased him off after that and I came here. So _see, _it wasn't _my _fault! Xavier can't just talk that way about mommy and the new kid!"

John met Mary's eyes over Sam and Kyle's head. She looked equal parts embarrassed and proud. John moved his eyes away from his family to the other adult in the room. Grace had actual _tears _in her eyes.

"You're right son." He decided, "Xavier can't talk about mommy and Dean like that."

"But you know you're not supposed to use violence Sammy!" Mary chided quickly. "We use our words in this household."

"Yes mommy…" Sammy whined but his face showed both parents he didn't exactly _agree_.

Mary stepped back then with the red stained rag in her hand. Sam's face was cleaned off but his nose was pretty swollen but thankfully not broken. He'd have two nice shiners by this evening though. John looked up from Sammy's face to look at Dean.

The ten-year old had uncurled himself from the fetal position during Sam's story, and was now just watching them curiously. John knew the exact moment Sammy spotted Dean because his whole body started quivering in excitement.

"You're here!" Sam cheered and pulled himself out of John's embrace and raced over to Dean's spot on the floor. John noticed how Dean didn't even brace his muscles as Sam got closer. "I'm Sammy!" The six-year old introduced.

Kyle was by Sam in a second studying Dean seriously. "You don't look like you'll kill Sam in his sleep." He decided after a second.

"Kyle!" Mary exclaimed.

The seven-year old shrugged helplessly. "He doesn't…"

"Don't be stupid!" Sam declared. "We're gonna be friends and do _real _brother stuff! Just like mommy said!"

John watched as Dean slowly rose to his feet, towering over Sam and Kyle with his lanky form. He smiled at Sammy then; well more a smirk but John didn't see any malice in it.

Twenty minutes later Grace was leaving with a quick. "I'll be back in two days to see how you're doing Dean." The ten-year old actually looked at her and nodded from his spot between Sammy and Kyle on the floor playing with Sam's train set.

Grace looked _thrilled._

So has far as disasters go, John guessed this could have been a lot worse.


End file.
